Darkness Arises
by IsntItAmusing
Summary: It has been ten years since the Soul gang had finally graduated and now doing their own thing in life. But now, it was time for a new generation to arrive; faster, greater, and better than ever. OCs are wanted/needed.
1. Prologue and OC Applications

**Soul Eater: Darkness Arises**

* * *

Shibusen, Death Military Department for short, is a training facility for human wielders of those weapons, the Meisters. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity into the very depths of fear and madness: the demons known as Kishin, and their eternal hunger for destruction. To ensure that the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this Academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

To stop this, the Shibusen trains their students to fight against these Evil humans, by training them from a young age to fight and kill these beings. The Shibusen trains these Meisters and Weapons to also combat against Witches, which also threaten the peace of the world. Many students are motivated into fighting against the Evil humans and Witches with their main goal: making or becoming a Death scythe. When a Demon Weapon has consumed a certain amount of souls in a particular order (99 Evil human souls and 1 Witch Soul) they gain extraordinary power and can be used by Shinigami himself.

There we have Shinigami-sama, himself, staring at his school from his position outside with a clipboard in hand. At first glance, the Academy can be said to have a rather eccentric appearance, looking a bit like a large funhouse rather than a school. Standing on a large platform which can be accessed by a long line of white steps, the school is comprised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines and the occasional Grim Reaper mask. The roofs of the towers are conical and bright red in color. Enormous candles poke out of shafts along the circumference of the buildings. Strangely, the flames of these candles never go out, and the candles never shorten. The Academy's most distinguishing feature however are the three large Reaper skulls lined up at the entrance. The middle skull is the largest, and sports three blood red spikes going through its eye and nose holes. The skulls on the side are smaller and have slanted eyes. The gaps between the 'teeth' of these giant skulls serve as the school's main entrances. At the top of the school hover three strange black orbs, this may have something to do with the fact that the negative space of the sky, with the three orbs in the sky, looks like Shinigami's mask.

It has been ten years since the Soul gang had finally graduated and now doing their own thing in life. But now, it was time for a new generation to arrive; faster, greater, and better than ever.

* * *

**Welcome to**

**Darkness Arises**

Ocs are needed more than ever in my first FanFic here. But first, read the rules.

-No Sues/Tsus

-Your OC cannot be related to any other canon character. (Come on guys, let's be original!)

-If your OC is a weapon, you can only have one mode so be sure to choose wisely!

-No hybrid of any kind of titles. (Such as a Meister/Weapon at the same time.)

-You CANNOT submit a premade pair. If someone's OC looks really good and you want your OC to be partnered up with them, be sure to suggest it to them first before asking me. (However, staff OCs are allowed to be already premade if there is two)

-You may submit more than one OC however one will be the main protagonist out of the OC's you submitted so choose wisely. I will accept the villains and minor character no problem.

-Weapons CANNOT work alone just as a Meister CANNOT work alone. Come on guys, everyone is a team here.

-Be real okay? Please? I don't want a really old OC that looks really young for their age running around the school as well as a three year old welding any weapon they please.

-Gender comes in Female, Male, and Androgynous. Feel free to choose from the wide variety.

-If you do not wish to include something in the OC APP then you don't have to. Unless it's really important then you have to.

-Creativity as well as insanity is a big go point getter in my book so go wild with ideas. Not really but still, be creative with it. The more creative as well as less cliché, your OC has a higher chance of getting picked.

-There will be romance in this, so you may suggest a character to fall in love with yours or yours to fall in love with them or I can pick or can remain single. (Also, I am taking a dip in writing slightly T relationships so be warned. If you do not wish to have this kind of relationship, be sure to tell me okay?)

-Be nice to lil 'o me? Cause if you don't… *Insert threats that could happen to your OC*

* * *

**Student Meister/Weapon APP:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Weapon or Meister (If weapon, please include the form):

If weapon, please include Soul Resonance abilities:

If Meister please include fighting style (do they rely on their weapon, do they know kung fu, do they sit back and do nothing, etc?):

Personality (Be descriptive as you can):

Partner Preferences:

Physical Appearance:

Trademark Clothing:

Sleepwear:

Formal:

Beach:

History (Optional, again be descriptive as you can):

Family:

Soul Appearance:

Class (EAT for main protagonists and NOT for minor characters):

* * *

**Witches APP:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Ally/Enemy:

Physical Appearance:

Trademark Clothing:

Animal:

Personality (Be descriptive as you can):

Abilities (Magical powers that your witch possesses):

History:

Soul Appearance:

* * *

**Kishin APP:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Powers:

Physical Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality:

History:

Soul Appearance:

* * *

**Staff Member APP:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Personality:

Position (Death scythe, teacher, nurse, etc):

Weapon or Meister:

Partner Preferences:

Physical Appearance:

Trademark Clothing:

Formal:

History:

Soul Appearance:

* * *

**Villain APP:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Weapon or Meister (If weapon, please include the form):

If weapon, please include Soul Resonance abilities:

If Meister please include fighting style (do they rely on their weapon, do they know kung fu, do they sit back and do nothing, etc?):

Personality (Be descriptive as you can):

Partner Preferences:

Physical Appearance:

Trademark Clothing:

Formal:

History (Optional, again be descriptive as you can):

Family:

Soul Appearance:

Class (EAT for main protagonists and NOT for minor characters) (Only do this if the OC is in a school):

* * *

**As you can see, there are many APPs to choose from.**

**When sending in an OC, please be sure to ****send it via PM**** so that it's safer. **

**(In case this story gets taken down)**

**OH and credits to Soul Eater's Wikia page as well as the FanFic "An Unsound Body" by CSpacian because the beginning is from the wikia and the Applications/Rules are from the Fanfic. So credits to them!**

_**My OC(s) will be placed later on once I get enough OCs.**_

**ALSO NEED A BUNCH OF VILLAINS TOO**

**_(There's going to be an onslaught)_  
**


	2. OC Applicants

**Soul Eater: Darkness Arises**

* * *

Hello everyone, these are just the accepted OC's so far but do not fear for I am STILL accepting OCs.

* * *

**Students**

Tyki GearSmith (IsntItAmusing) – Meister

Chiyoko Kawaguchi (bittersweetendingsforever) – Weapon

Luke Lexington (CrypticBerry) – Meister

Nier Leonaire (YearningAnarchy) – Weapon

Fellan (visceraEffect) – Meister _**(Partnered)**_

Vox (visceraEffect) – Weapon _**(Partnered)**_

Angel Tamashira (lovesucks2000) – Meister _**(Partnered)**_

Cassidy Sturgens (TheWalkingGnome) – Meister

Alvarez Sondheim (Lost Church) – Weapon _**(Partnered)**_

Johnathan Jones (sco23) – Meister

**Witches**

Marion (MontresorMari)

Echo (petit vanille)

**Kishin(s)**

Mark Lento (SweetDarkLove)

Burne A. Lott (SweetDarkLove)

**Staff Members**

Aoi Kaminari (MontresorMari)

Aka Kaminari (MontresorMari)

Kobayashi Akemi (visceraEffect)

* * *

**OC APPLICANTS**

**STUDENT MEISTER/WEAPON**

**Name: Tyki GearSmith**

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Weapon or Meister (If weapon, please include the form): Meister

If Meister please include fighting style (do they rely on their weapon, do they know kung fu, do they sit back and do nothing, etc?): She waits until the opponent makes their move and they analyze their style and observe the way they move and finally attacks with the information replaying in her head. Quick in her steps and highly sensor-tive (Meaning that anything that moves catches her attention even if that movement is small)

Personality (Be descriptive as you can): Tyki has a laid-back attitude, most definitely a calm aura from her. Is extremely smart/cunning but doesn't look like it. Can be nice if she wants to but just doesn't want to unless she's feeling happy or someone she cares about. From mostly spending her time in a forest for all of her teenage years, she is quite oblivious to people who are crushing on her. Tyki, however, has a cruel side to her that she keeps hidden from others that no one knows about that she must have gotten from seeing her family experiment on people and killing them afterwards. Especially with killing. This side is what she calls her "insane" side of her. When she is in that side, she is in a state of blood lust and loves to cut people down. She doesn't stop until she kills everyone in the vicinity. Whenever this happens, it does feel like she's on a verge of going insane. So in hopes of being called over to the school, she hopes to get therapy for this. That side only appears when something triggers her to be really angry. She has a soft spot for people who are crying.

Partner Preferences: Anyone, really, she doesn't care.

Physical Appearance: She is at the height of 5'5 and is toned in body with B sized b***. She has silky long navy blue hair to her waist that is often tied up in a loose French braid to the side and deep blue eyes that seem to spark whenever she is angry or happy. She also has a healthy shade of tan from always heading out and walking around the forest she lived in. When she is working on her science things, she wears black rimmed glasses.

Trademark Clothing: A white beret on her navy blue hair, black tank top, white scarf, bombachas (They're puffy pants), and black combat boots. Hidden in her combat boots is a small dagger that she keeps around with her since she lives in the middle of the forest.

Sleepwear: Just a spare black tank top and some black shorts

Formal: Again to remind you, she spent almost her teenage years in the forest so she doesn't really do dress nor make up. The dress however would be a white and black one shoulder dress that drags at least half an inch on the floor. The top is very white to which to the left has a couple of jewels starting from the waist leading down to start a black long lower part that is the skirt ( : / /cloth ingcandy white- and- black- sexy- one- shoulder- prom- dress. ht ml) While that is going on, her hair is loose and no longer in it's braid, it's been untied and let down to reveal it to be slightly curly.

Beach: A chocolate brown two piece bandeau bikini with a sun hat on.

History (Optional, again be descriptive as you can): Tyki is from a "mad" scientist family as you may say. Mad to the point that her family takes people who have no family and experiments on them and make them into something. Many orphans and homeless people have disappeared each time her family 'goes out'. Soon rumors started to rise about the GearSmith family. And the rumors were right. Tyki, feeling very disgusted about her family, moved away as far as possible when she had turned ten and did her own dream. Be a scientist to cure any kind of diseases, read the night sky for anything to happen, and heal any people who needed it with her knowledge of medicine, chemicals, and herbs. Soon in the village she was near, she became well known as the Bard of Chemicals, mostly known as a scientist with a laid-back attitude but willing to help out anyone or anything in need. Though deep down in her heart, she fears every single day what her family has done since she's been gone and her going insane as they did.

Family: She'd rather not go into her past

Soul Appearance: Her soul is in the color of a gloomy shade of blue with a gloomy look on its face.

Class: EAT

**Name: Chiyoko Kawaguchi **(Chiyoko means thousand generation child and Kawaguchi mean mouth of the river.)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Weapon or Meister (If weapon, please include the form): Weapon. Morning star. (Spiky ball on a chain attached to a wooden or medal pole)

If weapon, please include Soul Resonance abilities: Two, three, or four more spiky balls and chains form. (Number depends on the strength of the resonance)

Personality (Be descriptive as you can):Sarcastic, truthful, easygoing but serious if necessary, curses like a sailor if in pain, when in trouble stays levelheaded and calm, is mean to threats but caring to friends, and tends to hide all emotions of love, caring, or happiness. (Aka very tsundere)

Partner Preferences: Someone who is caring and easy going. Someone she can joke around with.

Physical Appearance: Pale skin with a smattering of freckles, skinny but not anorexic, pretty in a tomboyish 'I don't wear makeup' sort of way, all four canines (teeth) are very sharp, tomboyish, and gives off a very mobster/old fashion gangster (the classy [bad use of the word classy] gangsters) air. Blind in left eye so the pupil is a silvery white. Right eye is dark blue. Short spiky hair which is bright orange.(And as awkward as it is c cups and curves)

Trademark Clothing: White collared sleeveless shirt (Like Hatsune Miku's [Vocaloid] but white), loose red tie hanging around neck, black button up dress shirt with rolled up sleeves unbuttoned, black shorts (not too short), black wrist cuffs, and black and white original converse.

Sleepwear: Comfy purple short shorts (that never leave the house) and a plain white tank top

Formal: A kind of flowy dark blue mid-thigh length dress. Dark blue and white knee high converse with dark blue fingerless wrist gloves.

Beach: Plain black two piece that is a little showy

History (Optional, again be descriptive as you can): Grew up in Ireland (dropped the accent) with a fairly normal life. Her eye went blind due to an incident with bleach when she was 4 years old. Has a twin brother who acts as a meister sometimes. Family is not full of meister or weapons and her parents were so happy when they found out

Family: Mom and Dad plus twin brother

Soul Appearance: dark blue with a mouth that shows her pointy canines (teeth) and a few spikes to show her hair

Class (EAT for main protagonists and NOT for minor characters): EAT

**Name: Luke Lexington**

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Weapon or Meister (If weapon, please include the form): Meister

If Meister please include fighting style (do they rely on their weapon, do they know kung fu, do they sit back and do nothing, etc?): Luke usually go the unpredictable way of fighting. Sometimes it's on impulse while sometimes it has thoughts placed into it.

Personality (Be descriptive as you can): He is mischievous, loves to smile/grin and loves thrilling things and having fun. Even in games, He is a bit competitive but does know when to give up. He is mostly fun to be with if you don't mind him being loud and dragging you around places. He is also loud, hits hard, hates it when people call him short, risk taker, and mentally quick and assertive. When it comes down to it, he will be serious.

Partner Preferences: Someone who doesn't mind him being loud and also someone who can have fun as much as he is.

Physical Appearance: He has messy brown hair that looks like he doesn't even try to comb it, blue eyes from his mother, fair skin, and has a lean body. He is at the height of 5'4 and weighs around 127 lbs.

Trademark Clothing: He wears a green hoodie where the hood is always up only to reveal the bangs of his brown hair, black jeans, and green splattered black shoes.

Sleepwear: Shirtless and his basketball shorts.

Formal: A tuxedo where his hair is thoroughly combed. The jacket of the tuxedo is a deep green color, white button up shirt with a black bow tie, black slack, and black shoes.

Beach: Deep green swim shorts.

History (Optional, again be descriptive as you can): He grew up in a big family consisting of him, three older sisters, and two younger brothers. Out of everyone, he and his parents were the only three who had meister abilities. Well, his mother was a weapon while his father was a meister. But anyway, being bored in a loud and mischievous filled house, he asked for permission to strengthen himself and find a weapon of his own. Agreeing with the thought, his father sent him to DWMA.

Family: Jack Lexington (Father)

Jenny Lexington (Mother)

Marvis Lexington (Oldest Sister)

Jade Lexington (Next older sister)

June Lexington (Older sister)

Mark Lexington (Younger brother)

Neil Lexington (Youngest brother)

Soul Appearance: Is deep green color with a big grin on its face

Class: EAT

**Name: Nier Leonaire**

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Weapon or Meister (If weapon, please include the form): Weapon, a seven feet tall, double ended, size-changing, black and white with a small sharp cross at the top hammer. (It's like Levi's hammer from D Gray Man) The hammer will grow in size or decrease in size depending on the user.

If weapon, please include Soul Resonance abilities: When slammed down to its highest potential, a small shockwave will rush forward shocking the target. Soon after, the ground beneath their feet with rumble and giant spikes will erupt from the ground. The number of spikes depend on how strong the soul resonance is.

Personality (Be descriptive as you can): Nier is nice, a bit clumsy, loves scary movies, Loyal, friendly, open-minded, adaptable, long-ranged thinker, can be serious, scary when mad, gets things done, half loud/half quiet, conscientious, curious, warm-hearted and resourceful. Always tries his hardest to make the people he cares about happy.

Partner Preferences: Someone who likes him for who he is.

Physical Appearance: Nier has peachy skin, a muscled body from doing regular routine of doing pushups and sit ups. His hair is jet black in color and is styled in a classic wavy top heavy and is short to his neck. He has brown eyes and black rimmed glasses.

Trademark Clothing: A white button up shirt where the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, black jeans, and black shoes.

Sleepwear: White t-shirt with black knee high shorts.

Formal: A white suit with a black button down shirt and a pinstriped white and black tie. Also with a pair of corresponding black shoes.

Beach: Black swim trunks and his sandals

History (Optional, again be descriptive as you can): He came from an all Meister family; an honorable family in Europe. His family found out that he wasn't a meister like them, was left disappointed but nevertheless, encouraged him to continue on. Not finding one Meister that he could partner with (they either had partners or they didn't want to be with him), his father, Matteo Leonaire sent him to DWMA in order to find his partner and bring honor back to make his parents proud. But so far, luck hasn't been on his side since he hasn't gotten a partner yet.

Family: Matteo Leonaire (Father)

Tatiana Leonaire (Mother)

Marcello Leonaire (Older brother)

Victor Leonaire (Younger brother)

Soul Appearance: White with a curious look on its face

Class: EAT

**Name: Fellan **(goes by Fell)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Weapon/Meister: Meister

Fighting Style: long-ranged gunslinger; strategic and logical way of fighting, but predictable until Soul Resonance; very flexible and can run fast; rather acrobatic seeing as she is a vulnerable target if she's shooting, observant in battle and off battle

Personality: She is very straight forward in everything she does. Blunt and unresponsive to passionate emotions, she maintains a cool persona even in heavy pressure. Some might call her detached from the world, while others call her a very logical and practical leader-type. All of her decisions are based on logic and her own calculations. If something goes astray from her plan, her entire world is rocked and to her, it seems like the world is ending. However, she is pliant and will attempt to change directions if things don't go as planned. If she still cannot change and is losing the fight, she pretty much goes berserk. It's the only time she shows one kind of physically-harming emotion: consuming, cold anger. She will attack anything in range of her, whether friend or foe. This will continue until her weapon tries to calm her down after he cools down as well or unless she cannot move anymore. She has a lack of self-confidence sometimes. She absorbs information like a sponge and likes to learn. Fell is always busy, or making herself busy. She does have moments of grace and softness, but they mostly involve small animals, children, and the people that are closest to her.

Partner Preference: doesn't matter, her weapon maybe, someone more energetic to pull her out of her shell sldfkhaglskdj;;

Appearance: She has black hair, styled with straight-cut bangs and two uneven, curly pigtails. Her eyebrows are mostly seen in a slightly angry position, unless she's smiling. Her eyes, while sharp and piercing are warm amber brown. Her bottom lashes are thicker than her top lashes and she has a white scar that lies horizontally on her right cheek. Fell is pretty pale and of average female build. She stands at 5'6". It's a rare sight to see her smiling, but she looks very beautiful when she does.

Trademark Clothing: She is typically seen wearing a long, black trench coat with a heavy hood, a loose belt threaded through the belt loops but unconnected. Underneath, she wears a loose, gray-and-black striped long-sleeved shirt, paired with a white belt and dark gray pants that are tucked into knee-high, lace-up boots.

Sleepwear: Fell sleeps in a gray sweatshirt and no pants \o

Formal: A strapless black dress that reaches her feet, the bottom of her gown is decorated by gray wave-like designs; black flats, white gloves, her hair is let down

Beach: doesn't swim, hates water

History: As a child, she grew up in a rich and sophisticated family that specialized in witch hunting. From a very young age, she was subjected to various harsh physical training and mental training and was taught to be unemotional when it came to battle, seeing as emotions would only hinder progress and allow mercy, which was fatal when it came to witches. She built up a resistance to emotions and a flawless poker face from this. However, she was still a child and quite naive, so when she failed a test, her mother threw a glass at her, cutting into her face and leaving a scar under her eye. Despite her dependence on her family's money, she ended up running away, and her family never pursued her as they believed she was a failure. Her lack of self-confidence because of this actually leads her to meeting her weapon, Vox, because she is being mopey on a bridge where he forages for food at. They hit it off very well and become friends, where they end up traveling away from their dump of a town to Shibusen. There, they are recruited, and they find out they are compatible. By then, they are already really close.

Family: She doesn't talk about them very often, and drops her last name to not be a part of the family.

Father - Blaise Vergault

Mother - Marie Vergault

Soul Appearance: Lighter blue in color, has a cattail-like appendage and two extensions that may be reminiscent to her pigtails

Class: EAT

**Name: Vox**

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Straight~

Weapon/Meister: Weapon

Form: Full transformation, becomes a large cannon-like gun that needs two-hands to wield; able to shoot 10 bullets in a second. Mostly used to focus on one opponent. When Chain resonating with an elemental Weapon, bullets can carry an elemental effect. Is strong and sturdy enough to knock an opponent out when used in close-combat. Can shield most physical attacks. _When in need, can split into a machine gun. 30 bullets a second, but much weaker and lots of spread. Also elemental-affected. More mobile in this mode. __**(I will be building this up as the story goes along so Vox doesn't have this second part to his transformation just yet.)**_

Soul Resonance: When the two are completely resonating, Vox can transform into an extremely large cannon, approximately fifty times larger than his standard size. He basically shoots a huge laser that, on contact, deals extreme amounts of damage and fire damage, while severing any Resonance connection at the time. _He is also able to split into smaller cannons and release smaller, homing beams that attack from a 15-meter range. However, in this mode, they are susceptible to melee attacks and cannot move from this position while Resonating._ _**(Again, I will be building this part up as the story goes along)**_

Personality: Vox is positive and upbeat, despite having much hardship in his life. He likes to take things slowly and laze around. He is almost always smiling, whether a small smile or a large one. Carefree and lax about things, he seems like he doesn't care a lot about what happens, when in all reality, he is hiding behind a mask. Easily worried and anxious, he often needs a solid and stable person to calm him down. Vox is quite impulsive and brash when it comes to battle. Surprisingly, he is quite self-conscious about himself, especially his hard-to-tame hair. He likes to rush into things and finish things quickly so he has more time to relax. Although extremely smart and efficient, he simply chooses not to utilize his brain in class and is often scolded for his delinquent-like tendencies (tardies and absences). Despite him being impulsive, he goes full yandere-mode when he's angry. Sadistic and willing to kill any living creature. He also likes playing pranks on really serious characters to see their stunned expressions. Vox isn't afraid to steal and do other necessary things like kill in order to survive. He understands the kill-or-be-killed environment that he lives in, despite his attempts at appearing scatter-brained and goofy. He does his antics to keep morale high and keep people from becoming depressed.

Partner Preferences: Someone to keep him stable

Appearance: He has messy, dark red hair that often gets into his eyes, but he never gets a haircut. Matching his hair, he has similar colored eyes. Slightly tanner than Fell, some parts of his face are covered by Band-Aids (his left cheek, slightly right of his nose, and along his neck). Under those Band-Aids are stitches that never faded completely. Stretching from his right calf up to the left side of his neck, and all over his arms, are burn marks that make his skin red and shiny. His back is also spontaneously dotted with burn marks. Of average male build, he's a little more muscular than everyone else, but isn't exactly stocky. He stands at about 5'8", not much taller than Fell, in which he's a little sad about. His hands are oddly small for his body.

Trademark Clothing: Vox wears (stolen) headphones around his neck constantly, or is seen with them on and listening to music. He has a bright yellow and red vest that he wears over a black long-sleeved shirt that he rolls up to the elbow. Bandages cover the exposed skin of his arms. He also wears a white belt and dark red pants. He wears multi-colored sneakers, instead of boots, though.

Sleepwear: He sleeps topless and in bright pink shorts because why not.

Formal: Your average tuxedo maybe. Mixes stuff up with a brightly-colored tie of some sort (ranging from electric yellow to hot pink). Tries to comb hair but fails miserably.

Beach: Wears a black, long-sleeved T-shirt and BRIGHT PINK TRUNKS YEEEAH

Past: He had the greatest family anyone could ever ask for. A well-known scientist for a father, a loving mother, a great older brother, it all changed when his father left an experiment running in the basement where he worked and their house exploded from a chemical reacting to over-exposure to fire. Vox was protected by his mother in the blazing inferno of a fire, leaving him with various scars on his face and neck, and burns all over his body. He spent years of his life in a hospital room with vague recollections of his happy family and bored relatives making sure he was still alive so they would get government funding. After his slow recovery, he ended up stealing a large amount of medical supplies and bandages from the hospital and escaping through a window, as he was only on the first-floor. His relatives tried to find him, but for selfish reasons. He ended up in the town where Fell would eventually pass through, but he barely scraped by stealing food and supplies when he needed it. Vox found a homeless family that he grew attached to, but soon after, the father of the family committed suicide because he was tired of living in that condition. The family moved on, leaving him heartbroken and alone. It was then that he vowed no one he knew would be sad and he would try to help everyone that did.

Family: (all deceased)

Arthur - Father

Sandy - Mother

Kain - Older brother

Soul Appearance: His soul is rather spiky on the top and glows brighter than any other soul.

Class: EAT

**Name: Angel Tamashira**

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Weapon or Meister (If weapon, please include form): Meister

If meister, please include fighting style: She started kick boxing and learned ninja skills from a very young age and will use it if her weapon partner is knocked out of her hands. She has pocket knife with her and will use her ninja skills to attack. Most of the time she relies on her weapon partner.

Personality: She has a very outgoing personality. Angel looks up to Maka Albarn as a role model and is determined to be #1 in the class. Angel is someone who keeps a lot to herself, but is crazy once you get to know her. She can get violent if you dare threaten someone she cares and loves. Ask her about her family and she'll kick the lights out of you unless she trusts you.

Partner Preferences: Someone who she can relate to

Physical Appearance: She has long jet black hair with two golden streaks of hair on each side. Her hair is often tied up in two pigtails. Her eyes are hazel colored. She is 5'3 height with b*** that are size B. She has a pale colored skin.

Trademark Clothing: She wears a black shirt with a golden dragon symbol in the front. On top of it is a black leather jacket(her prized possession, so don't take it from her!) She wears black skinny jeans with her black combat boots that have a golden dragon on each side. Her pigtails are tied up with skull bands that symbolizes Death City. In the belt loop of her pants, she carries a pocket knife wherever she goes.

Sleepwear: Loose Black Shirt with Black Shorts

Formal: She doesn't like to dress up due to her family background(You'll find out later.) But, she'll go to the party with a black strapless dress with a golden bow tie in the middle with long black gloves. On top of the dress she'll wear a black small jacket. She'll wear black high heels. Her hair will be braided into one for this occasion.

Beach: A two piece black bikini

History (Optional, again be as descriptive as you can): Angel came from a very well-known Japanese family. Her father was a business man and her mother was a supermodel. She is the youngest of three. Her older sister, Tama doesn't really care for her because she was just different. Her older brother, Kora loved her and cared for her despite what her family does to her. Both Tama and Kora take after their parents with long brown hair(mother) and light brown eyes(father). Angel looked nothing like them. Her father sent her to a school where she learned kick boxing and ninja skills. She was considered the black sheep of the family. At the age of 10, she ran away from home and boarded a plane to Death City, where she knew her grandparents lived. Her grandparents took her in and showered her with love. Angel doesn't really regret leaving Japan because her family never loved her except for Kora. 2 years after Angel was taken in, her grandparents died from a car crash. She had no one left to talk to. She couldn't turn to her parents whom she loathe so she decided when she was old enough, she would enroll into DWMA.

Family: Kora Tamashira(17, older brother) He's the only one she consider family.

Soul Appearance: Her soul is golden colored with her pigtails showing, but she has a sad look on her face.

Class: EAT

**Name: Cassidy Sturgens**

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Weapon or Meister (If weapon, please include the form): Meister

If weapon, please include Soul Resonance abilities: N/A

If Meister please include fighting style: Cassidy is most skilled at close combat and enjoys getting up close and personal with her opponent. She strikes quickly and efficiently and will use anything at her disposal in order to win. Fights dirty and doesn't follow any set of "rules" when it comes to battle.

Personality (Be descriptive as you can): She is very flirtatious and loves to tease people, regardless of their gender. She is playful and enjoys making others nervous and uncomfortable by performing vulgar acts and getting in their space, especially if she knows someone else will get jealous if they see. Her favorite targets are people she knows will get flustered and extremely nervous, generally the more "innocent" people. She's actually very mature and intuitive when she's not acting this way, able to read others and notice when something's wrong. Having an extreme amount of devotion to her friends, Cassidy is also very much a "bro", helping those she cares about through tough times or being a stellar wingman without being soft and mushy about it. She refuses to sugarcoat anything and will tell things as they are, since she views this as being more helpful than lying just to make them feel better. She is snarky and loves calmly insulting others, especially when she feels they're being idiotic. She almost always knows how to help in situations that deal with emotional/mental trouble because she's able to see things clearly and as they are rather than her judgment being clouded by her own emotions. In battle, however, she has a tendency to worry and stress out too much over the safety of her friends, though she will never admit that she cares about them and will instead come up with a lame explanation for her anxiety. She likes fighting in general and will have fun when it's just her and her weapon doing the fighting, though. She tries not to show any "negative" emotions besides anger, but if someone close to her is hurt or if her worry overcomes her she will be nearly hysterical and let all of her pent up stress and fear out, either with violence or tears. She will likely have romantic feelings for her partner which she shows by keeping her teasing of him/her to a minimum, instead playfully trying to make him/her jealous by acting promiscuously towards everyone else.

Partner Preferences: Someone who can understand her true feelings and love (either platonic or romantic, doesn't matter) her for who she is.

Physical Appearance: Cassidy is an attractive young woman, something she frequently uses to her advantage. She has a curvy figure with tan skin and is of average height. She has curly red hair with lighter highlights that reaches her mid-back and gray eyes with long eyelashes.

Trademark Clothing: A black spaghetti-strap tank top and blue shorts with black riding boots. Also wears a simple silver chain with a cross on it around her neck. Also likes to wear a few rings on both hands.

Sleepwear: Oversized white t-shirt and red flannel pajama pants.

Formal: Strapless black dress that reaches her mid-thigh along with silver hoop earrings, black gloves that reach her elbow, and black peep-toed heels. Will also wear her hair in a loose side ponytail that rests on her left shoulder.

Beach: Simple red bikini and flip flops with large sunglasses.

History (Optional, again be descriptive as you can): Grew up as your typical middle-class girl, but her parents weren't too big on showing affection or kindness. Used to be very unhappy and bored with her life. Constantly wanted attention from everyone, something that still shows to this day.

Family: Father- Kane Sturgens: an aloof, unhappy man that worked too much and had affairs which his wife turned a blind eye to. He didn't see his daughter much, but would often ignore her when he did. Salesman.

Mother- Mary Sturgens: timid, weak woman. She was also very desperate for affection that she never got from her husband. Teacher.

Soul Appearance: Bright orange with curly tendrils that resemble her hair.

Class (EAT for main protagonists and NOT for minor characters): EAT

**Name: Alvarez Sondheim**

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Weapon: 14ft tall obsidian black with yellow accents, three pronged demonic lance that is hollow on the inside, with the handle being 6ft of the 11ft with a horn on the handle on the left side, while two small wings will be on the lance part on the right. It is optional for him to spew out massive yellow soul flames that cannot harm the wielder, but will hurt Alvarez if used.

Soul Resonance: he turns into a more knightly 10ft one pronged lance, and is white instead of black, with yellow accents on the tip and edges of the lance. The wielders gains his wings made of yellow soul flames, and a small visor on his/her head with the horn on the left side.

Fighting Style: only when deemed necessary, like if his Meister is down, he will produce yellow soul flames that will harm him if used and forms it into a lance.

Personality: delusional, seeing random illusions that is not there, and screams bloody murder when seeing it. Though he is all together really quiet, not really talking, and sometimes stumble on words when speaking. He hates most people in general, and just likes to read most of the times, though if it is a sport or something of the likes, he becomes more active in talking to others, and not stuttering.

He hates most definitely hate people who thinks they are superior then him, without proof, and will act with extreme prejudice to make them go away. He hates talking to most people, and trusts only one out of sixty people.

He is very apologetic, and only slightly opens up to people he call best friends, though he mostly does not trust them still and does not tell them where he lives. Only when he calls you a true best friend will he actually opens up to the person.

He has a bad vendetta against all cats in general, calling them demons and the bane of his existence, since most of his illusions our of cats or cat-people. He eats only when it's necessary, and if he thinks something is more important, he would do that first before eating, even if he is starving. Most of the times he is tied down and forced to eat.

Partner Preferences: Does not care who he partners up with

Psychical Looks: he is 6'6 with a lithe but muscular body and Golden Bronze skin. He has chest length ashen grey hair with the right bangs combed back into a ponytail, with his right bangs cut to his chin. He has dull emerald green eyes with black sclera. He has scratches from his training with his family; the most notable was the giant bite mark on his right shoulder when he saved his sister from a Kishin in a mock fight with one.

Trademark clothing: he wears thick black padded Rodeo jeans, with black military boots. He has on a black with yellow accents long sleeved shirt that has a yellow broken heart over his own, rimless rectangular sunglasses, and a brown hoodie that went to half way up his calf He wears two belts on his left arm and one hanging on down on the right side of his jeans.

Sleepwear: white bandages covering the right side of his chest and shoulder, long loose black slacks with yellow accents and a belt on only.

Formal: he wears black slacks, with polished black boots, a white shirt. He wears a black waist coat with yellow accents, and black a double breasted Greatcoat with yellow cuff.

Beach: knee length black shorts with water proof bandages that are tightly tied there.

History: his family come from a long line of knight-like bloodline with having an anomaly of having their souls yellow then the typical blue, with their weapon forms into knightly lances or swords, but when he first turned into his weapon form when he was 6, they made him an outcast for being very different and tainted as they say being so. He had a hard time living, with an abusive family that tries to shape him to be more knightly, but it even further drives him away when he was 11, when he accidentally project his soul into flames, killing his twin-sister in the process.

His family called him a warlock, and his punishment was far more severe, which they buried him under a tree, making sure no one finds it, leaving him for dead. Thankfully, a local witch with the name of Sarah came and saved his life. Unlike the other witches, she wanted to help him out.

Later in his life he grew secluded and hateful towards others for hating Sharon and him, and became very sheltered. That is, until he woke up and saw her covered in blood. He was somewhat fearful of her when she told him about her killing all of his family, though he felt glad about it.

Soon, he left without her consent and came to Shibusen to learn how to help people, and to get out of his shell of a life.

Family: Caron (Sister, deceased), rest of family (Deceased), Sharon (Step-mother, active)

Soul Appearance: his soul is a Grigori Soul, but yellow in color. Unlike other souls, his soul only have two wings on his right side, while having a devil horn on his left with a red tint on the horn.

Class: EAT

**Name: Johnathan Jones**

Age: 13

Gender: male

Sexual orientation: straight

Weapon or Meister: Meister

Personality: He is cunning, mischievous, clever, stealthy, a gentlemen and a good judge of character. He shows unorthodox intelligence, improvisation, and creativity, only in battle, but he can be very fierce when it comes to fighting boys. However, He prefers using passive resistance (non-violent action) when fighting girls either by trying to talk her out of fighting him or tickling her to submission. He is a lot more understanding of girls than most boys of his age. Johnathan has Acarophilia (general love of tickling, but without any sexual or fetish component to it) tendencies towards all girls only. He can be quite scary, when angered. He can be very serious when the situation calls for it. When he's around people he hates he'll prank them and around people he like's he'll try to be their friend. He is usually on his best behavior during mission. When he's with his friends he'll try to make them laugh.

Appearance: Nationality: African-American

Hair: short curly hair

Eyes: brown

Height: 5'5

Weight: 90

General appearance: skin is mocha

Standard clothing: light blue jeans, red t-shirt with the word "laugh" on it and some Nike sneakers.

Formal: a (dress) tailcoat; formal trousers, uncuffed, with stripes on leg seams; white piqué bow tie; white piqué vest (waistcoat); white piqué front or plain stiff-fronted shirt with a detachable wing collar; cuff links and shirt studs; black patent leather court shoe

Sleepwear: jogging pants and t-shirt

Swimwear: maroon speedos

Past: his father who is a PH'D in political science has high expectation for his son that he pushes him too much and too hard to succeed sometimes belittling him for even getting a B, trying to make him grow up too soon, and because of that it was hard to make friends and as a result Johnathan has some resentment towards him, soon he rebelled and ran away from home. One day he received an invitation to death city where he was promised adventure.

Partner type: a female with a great sense of humor.

Likes: pranks, swimming, tickling girls because their laughter is music to his ears

Dislikes: yanderes, tsunderes, bullies and liars

Soul appearance: maroon with cornrows on top

Class: eat

* * *

**WITCHES**

**Name: Marion **

Age: 30

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Bi

Ally/Enemy: Ally

Physical Appearance: Her hair is long/straight to her waist in the color of pastel blue with simple side bangs. Pale blue eyes with a matching pale skin. 5'9 with the weight of 152 lbs.

Trademark Clothing: She wears a white long sleeved dress that is fluffy and flows out at the skirt of the dress that ends at her knees with corresponding changing colors from white to blue, a sky blue apron on her skirt, and white flats. An Ice crown with very detailed features surmounted on her head. She rides on a white with a blue hue around the shaft and blue ribbon wrapped around, broom. She has a scepter that she carries around that is white colored and branched out when it reaches the top where it starts twisting with one another to create a dome and inside the dome is a floating snowflake.

Animal: Polar Bear

Personality (Be descriptive as you can): Marion is a bit sarcastic and cold but is nice and loyal. Will do almost anything for her friends. ALMOST. She knows where the line is. With strangers, she is completely stone cold and will not talk or acknowledge them until she trusts them. She is very careful and very observant at the first look as well. She dislikes people in general.

Abilities (Magical powers that your witch possesses):

-Flight: She grows ice wings to make her fly.

-Ice Shards: She causes an ice shard storm to come out of her hands

-Ice Cube: She can trap herself in there as a defense or she can trap others in there but she can only hold it for 10 minutes. When trapping someone or something in there, it freezes time inside the cube. However it takes up a lot of energy which is why she can only hold it up to 10 minutes.

-Stone Cold: She touches something and it freezes. Only on command.

-Eternal Blizzard: An absurdly destructive slash from her scepter that freezes everything in its path. So as it goes, ice spikes appear and captures whatever it's near. She only uses it when she has to. Still working/developing it.

History: When she was around 10, she escaped her town because she was a witch and they were planning to burn her as a sacrifice for the things that was happening with the kishins. So, she ended up escaping to a forbidden forest that no one was allowed to go into and developed her powers there because she knew no one would bother her there. After many times of failing and hurting herself, she finally was able to control at least a bit of her powers as a witch. She made an ice dome in the center where she began to study as well as develop her powers even more. Upon the age of 15, twins found her sanctuary. At first she treated them very cruelly due to the fact she wanted nothing to do with people anymore. However as days go by, Marion felt herself start to warm up to them and taught them what they were by the books she had/stole. Soon after that, they had to leave. So as a goodbye, she wished them luck with a kiss on the cheek, giving them two health potions that she had brewed, a pair of clothing she had 'bought', and an 'out-of-danger' charm (Meaning a charm necklace for Aoi and a bracelet for Aka.) Soon enough, she was called upon by Shinigami to go to the school to train any new witches that were arriving if they needed it. Agreeing, she went there and found out that Aoi and Aka were now one of the teachers there. So of course, this trio became best friends.

Soul Appearance: A blue soul with a dejected look on its face.

**Name: Echo **

Age: unknown, but about 5 decades old

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Ally/Enemy: Enemy

Physical Appearance: Pale and short, at around 4'5" with heels. Black, pupil-less eyes and no eyebrows. Body looks like a little boy's. Long, light gray hair down to her mid-back. Tattoo of devil wings on her shoulder blades. Sharp, shark-like canines.

Clothes: Super ripped up dark gray shirt, back almost completely revealed. Suspenders and short shorts. Thick, brown gloves and knee-high boots with loud heels. Tattered red and black cloak with a hood.

Animal: vampire bat

Personality: She doesn't outwardly seem insane. Stoic and silent, she's a dependable witch that always finishes her missions cleanly and quietly. An OCD perfectionist, she can't stand something being amiss. Once she puts her mind to something, nothing can deter her from finishing it. When in battle, once blood shows and she smells it, she will go crazy for it and want more blood.

Chant: Vampila vampira vampara vindiel! (You forgot to add this to the witch form so here it is)

Abilities:

Soul Sucker - Uniquely, she can suck a person's soul out by biting their neck. The person dies but cleanup is a lot easier.

Summoning - She can summon her Familiar horde of bats to attack people she directs them to.

Bat Wings - The tattoos on her back glow and bat wings made from bone sprout from her back.

Shriek - Using her bats, she amplifies their echolocation to a loud noise that pierces people's eardrums and renders them stunned for a short amount of time.

Sonic Movement - Bouncing off sound waves, Echo can travel at the speed of sound to hit harder and move long distances. Its range reaches as far as the sound waves.

Blood Sucker - Once she's close to her opponent, she can latch onto them and heal her wounds by tasting their blood.

Full Transform - She can transform into a bat to hide.

Past: When she was younger, she couldn't control her bloodlust and so, she killed her parents and sucked them dry. Echo proceeded to terrorize the town she lived in and after they were all dead, she cast off her name and renamed herself Echo. For the time being, she lives as a bat.

Soul: Purple soul with bored eyes and bat wings

* * *

**KISHINS**

**Name: Mark Lento**

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Powers: Rage Response, when angered his skin hardens and strength increases.

Physical Appearance: White, 6'1, heavyweight, red eyes, bald.

Clothing: Wears a white/black/gray turtleneck beneath a gray trench coat, plain jeans. Rusty lead pipe hangs from his left hip.

Personality: Simple, a follower who just does what his boss says. Laughs a lot at things that aren't really all that funny. Isn't easily angered. When he is angered though he does a complete flip and turns into a raging freak who swings his pipe around everywhere. It's much easier to predict him when he's angry; he's much slower and wild. The only thing that seems to anger him is when people who aren't his boss call him stupid and who mess with his boss in any way.

History: He was always a big kid during his childhood; he was used to being used by his friend Burnes A. Lott as an enforcer. He later became an actual enforcer working for a mob family operating out of Northern New York. He may have worked for the family but in reality he actually still worked for his childhood friend Burnes, working as another enforcer for the same family. Burnes eventually grew tired of taking orders from the family and told Mark to kill every mobster he could find at the mob's base while Burnes took his time picking up everything they passed by that was worth something before he set fires to burn the entire house down. It was during his rampage that Mark found that he could eat souls and when he saw Burnes get grazed by a bullet from a mobster he had missed his rage response kicked in, setting him on an even larger rampage throughout a large part of Upper New York. The only reason he eats souls now is so he can do what his boss wants.

Soul Appearance: Red, goofy smile with something hidden and dark floating around it.

**Name: Burne A. Lott**

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Powers: Pyromania can set anything on fire, just needs a match.

Physical Appearance: 5'4, lightweight, black hair, blue eyes. Scar runs across his right cheek.

Clothing: Trench coat that matches Mark's, wears plain black shirts or sweaters beneath, plain jeans. The inside of his jacket is full of matchboxes and hairspray cans that he could use to make flamethrowers.

Personality: Fanatically worships burning things, snarky, condescending to others, easily angered when people don't respect him.

History: Considered a delinquent for most childhood he was caught plenty of times setting fires around school, and that was only when he wasn't using his friend Mark to bully whatever he wanted out of the other students. Later he began work for a mob family in Northern New York as the resident arsonist for some time before he got tired of taking orders and used Mark to take out the entire crime family. While Mark was busy killing mobsters Burnes found a soul his friend had missed while setting fires and found that he could eat it and it let him set fire to anything even rock with any flame he made no matter how small. The only reason he eats souls now is so he can get the power to set the whole world on fire.

Soul Appearance: Red, wicked smile, two flames stick out of its sides and a big one floats above it.

* * *

**STAFF MEMBERS**

**Name: Aoi Kaminari**

Age: 25 (Older than Aka by a few minutes)

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Personality: A bit serious, responsible, easy-going, charming to the ladies, and stoic. By despite that, he shows his caring side to his twin brother who is also his weapon, Aka and his friend Marion (see History). He tends to insult people who did something wrong. And when they look at him in surprise, he makes them realize their mistake and corrects them.

Position (Death scythe, teacher, nurse, etc): Teacher for EAT

Weapon or Meister: Meister

Partner Preferences: Has a Partner, his twin brother Aka

Physical Appearance: Lightly tan skin, dark blue faux hawk, brown eyes that had a hint of blue and a lean body. He has a scar making a somewhat lightning down from his eyebrow to his left cheek bone. Luckily, it didn't cut too deep to hurt his eyes but he keeps his left eye closed. He also has a charm necklace that Marion gave him (See history).

Trademark Clothing: Suit (jacket is unbuttoned) with blue dress shirt where the collar is up and a loose black tie with black dress shoes.

Formal: Tuxedo (buttoned up) with blue dress shirt (where the collar is down) and fitting black tie and black dress shoes

History: He and his twin brother also weapon, Aka, were unique people than the other people in their home town. They tried asking people of they knew anything but they didn't so they decided to travel until they knew what was going on. During their trips they stumble upon Marion who was just 15 years old (so Aoi and Aka was 10 in here. If I'm wrong please check) in a huge pumpkin house that was isolated far away from towns and people to see. There they get their answers from her due to her books and her smarts. They decided to stay for a few days and they soon get a brother and sister relationship. At the final end of staying at Marion's house, when they were about to leave, Marion showed her caring side of her by wishing them luck, kissing their cheeks, and giving them Heath potions, extra clothes from a spell, and a 'out of danger' charms (a charm necklace for Aoi and for Aka a charm bracelet) that she made.

Soul Appearance: A blue soul with spikes coming out of its head to represent its hair and a charming smile on its face

**Name: Aka Kaminari **

Age: 25 (Younger than Aoi by a few minutes)

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Personality: Aka has a laid back appearance. Can be nice if he wants to but just doesn't want to unless if it's his older twin brother, Aoi or his friend Marion. When it's with killing Kishin, he doesn't stop at nothing. But he's only doing that is so that the people he cares for doesn't get hurt anymore. Cause back then, when he was fighting in his transformation with his meister, the attack from the 'monster' bounced on his right eye on the blade causing him to wince a bit also causing the attack to bounce off and to Aoi's left eye. Of course Aoi forgives him but Aka is always open to attack who he sense that is dangerous.

Position (Death scythe, teacher, nurse, etc): Assistant Teacher at EAT

Weapon or Meister: Weapon, Aka can transform into a Zanbato that has electricity sometimes coming out of it. At the end of the handle has the charm bracelet that Marion gave him (see history).

Partner Preferences: Has a partner, Aoi

Physical Appearance: Lightly tan, blood red hair styled like Enma from KHR, brown eyes with a hint of red, and a lean body. He also has a charm bracelet that Marion gave him (See history).

Trademark Clothing: Black Jacket that has white lining and cuffs, bloody red t-shirt, Black jeans, and red converse.

Formal: Pinstriped black tuxedo with a blood red dress shirt and black tie with black shoes.

History: He and his older twin brother also Meister, Aoi, were unique people than the other people in their home town. They tried asking people of they knew anything but they didn't so they decided to travel until they knew what was going on. During their trips they stumble upon Marion who was just 15 years old at the time (so Aoi and Aka was 10 in here. If I'm wrong please check) in a huge pumpkin house that was isolated far away from towns and people to see. There they get their answers from her due to her books and her smarts. They decided to stay for a few days and they soon get a brother and sister relationship. At the final end of staying at Marion's house, when they were about to leave, Marion showed her sweet and innocent self by wishing them luck, kissing their cheeks, and giving them Heath potions, extra clothes from a spell, and a 'out of danger' charms (a charm necklace for Aoi and for Aka a charm bracelet) that she made. Boy were they surprised that that was Marion's child-self meaning her real-self other than her isolated one.

Soul Appearance: A red soul with little extensions on its head representing its hair and a bored look on its face.

**Name: Kobayashi Akemi**

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: ..Mostly straight...may have female crushes

Personality:

A little clumsy and a lot more airheaded, she's a nurse that probably shouldn't be a nurse. However, she loves taking care and making sure people are healthy, so maybe that makes up for her awkwardness. Passionate about health and keeping safe, she is also a little scatterbrained and easily loses forms and student records. This makes her super busy in trying to find them, and seemingly enough, whenever she asks Fell to find them for her, she does. She keeps good relationships with all of the students and actively seeks them out to make sure they're okay. Strict to people that don't follow the rules that she doesn't like, keeping on her good side is an asset to anyone, as she can easily bail people out with her tendency to take sides and lie for the sole purpose of a lighter punishment on her favored students.

Caring and passionate, it's hard not to like her, but it's also hard not to feel exasperated when she exhibits her clumsy antics. She's also prone to lots of lighthearted teasing.

Secretly though, she hides a very skilled fighter under that ditzy persona. Merciless and relentless, she can use her patience to pursue her opponent for as long as months. All of her clumsiness seemingly disappears when danger comes around and she moves as fast as lightning. Experience has fine-tuned her greatly and she can sense malicious intent from almost anyone, and she doesn't easily succumb to madness or a forceful Soul Resonance if she doesn't want to Resonate.

Position: Nurse

Weapon/Meister: Weapon

Form: Due to her easygoing personality, she can easily form a connection between anyone that wields her, as long as she likes them. Akemi can transform any part of her body into a scalpel, but when she fully transform, she becomes a long scalpel, similar to a spear. In Chain Resonances with an elemental Weapon, she can also be infused with the same element. She is so sharp in this form that steel can be cut like butter.

Partner Preferences: She likes a guy if he's slightly younger than her and she can physically be affectionate with him and have it returned.

Physical Appearance: She has long, straight, amber brown hair with bangs parted slightly to the side in a straight-cut form. Her face is still kind-of childish, with her cheeks still being slightly chubby, but it gives her an overall cuter look. She has warm, dark brown eyes. Her skin is peachy, not pale and not tanned. Akemi does put on makeup, but a light dusting and focuses more on her coral pink lips and thick lashes. A little on the short side, at 5'6", she is surprisingly curvy and rather busty...which attracts the attention of older males in hopes in getting lucky.

Trademark Clothing: She is mostly seen in her nurse get-up, which consists of a long, sterile lab coat and a stethoscope hooked around her neck. When she's at work, she pulls her hair into a bun with a black clip. Underneath her coat, she wears a light blue, V-neck shirt that looks similar to medical scrubs. She wears a dark blue pencil skirt and black stockings. To bolster her height, Akemi teeters on 3-inch black heels.

Formal: A dark blue, body-hugging, satin dress with a ruffled rose design crossing over her chest. Her hair is down, but one side is pinned up with a dark blue flower ornament. She, again, teeters on black stilettos.

Past: Her father was a doctor and her mother was the nurse in-charge of her father's patients. She was taught medical advice as a kid and enjoyed practicing first aid. She didn't know that both of her parents were also employed in Shibusen, until they moved to Death City. There, she found out that both her parents aided in fighting off corrupted humans and witches. She looked up to them greatly and aspired to be just like them.

Soul Appearance: Her soul has a plump look to it and the wispy part on the top is rounder and softer. The edges of her soul are slightly fuzzy, like it's out of focus.

* * *

**There you have it. Once again, these are just the OCs that I have accepted so far. **

**I am STILL accepting OCs, so don't be afraid to send them in.**

**Needed OCs**

**Hero: **About five or six more

**Kishin/****Villains: **Lots needed (Like maybe five more Kishins and nine more villains

**Witches: **Maybe two or three more

**Staff Members: **One more, maybe like a death scythe for Shinigami-sama IDK


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Soul Eater : Darkness Arises**

**Chapter 1 : A New Generation **

**(Part 1)**

* * *

**Amusing:** I put part one because there will be other OCs placed in the next part. There are a total of 3 parts to Chapter 1. Any who, let's get started.

* * *

Shinigami-sama stood outside as new students either walked or ran up the stairs leading to his school. He gave a cheerful laugh when some of them just gave up and sat down while some ended up tripping and fell all the way back down where the steps started.

"That wasn't funny Shinigami-sama." A feminine voice scolded behind him. Giving a light hearted laugh as he scratched his head in embarrassment, Shinigami-sama turned around to face the nurse of his school, Akemi Kobayashi. She wore a long white, sterile coat, a stethoscope around her neck, and a pair of three inch heels that added to her height of 5 feet and 6 inches.

"Sorry." Akemi gave a sigh before giving a smile at Shinigami-sama, her amber hair up in a bun being held by a black pin. She could never stay mad at the principal of the school.

"I forgive you, now if you'll excuse me; I have to see if they're okay." Akemi gave a wave of goodbye before taking a step down the stairs… only to have her trip as well. Shinigami-sama stood there, still as he stared at Akemi falling down the stairs. Soon enough, half way through her fall, she was stopped by one of the Kaminari brothers.

"Ah, thank you Aoi." The man, Aoi gave a nod as he helped her up. Akemi looked sheepish at her clumsiness when she is being helped up by Aoi who had a small charming smile on his face. He had just gotten back from buying a bar of chocolate for his twin brother, Aka, and all of a suddenly seen Akemi falling down the stairs.

"No problem." Aoi reassured Akemi before letting her go and started to walk up the stairs as he wiped off the invisible dust from his body. He is the teacher for EAT so he had to look presentable. He wore a simple suit where the jacket was unbuttoned, a blue dress shirt where the collar was up, a loose black tie, slacks, and dress shoes.

Akemi stood by as she watched Aoi walk up the steps before turning around and walked down , carefully this time, to do her job as a nurse.

While this was happening, Shinigami-sama stared at his staff members down below with a grin on his face.

"Excuse me?" Shinigami-sama looked down from his position and stared at a peachy skinned, jet black hair styled in a classic wavy top heavy style, and brown eyes under black rimmed glasses boy who wore a white button up shirt where the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Yes?" Shinigami-sama asked as he loomed over the boy, cheerful that a new student had come over to speak to him. The boy gave a small smile at his reaction to meeting him.

"Are you Shinigami-sama?" He asked as Shinigami nodded at his question cheerfully. Shinigami-sama looked down at the name tag on the left side of the boy's shirt. It read, Nier Leonaire.

"Are you here for an autograph, Nier Leonaire?" Shinigami-sama asked to break the tension between the two. Nier simply laughed at his joke before shaking his head.

"I just wanted to say hello." He answered with a calm smile as Shinigami-sama gave a laugh.

"Ah, I see. Hello Nier." Shinigami-sama waved to Nier.

"FUCK!"

"Whoa, dude, you okay?" The two turned around to see a short girl of the height of 4 feet and 8 inches, pale and skinny in figure, short spiky orange hair who wore a white collared sleeveless shirt, loose red tie hanging around her neck, black button up dress shirt with rolled up sleeves that is unbuttoned, black shorts that wasn't too short to be labeled as revealing, black wrist cuffs, and white original converse shoes. Just in front of her was a boy who was looking at her with an apologetic smile on his face. He had on a green hoodie, the hood up only to reveal some of his messy brown locks of his bangs, black worn jeans, and green splattered black shoes. He seemed to have a lean body the way he was slouching a bit as he stared at the girl who caressed her forehead angrily on the stairs.

"Wonderful." The girl answered sarcastically as the boy gave a grin at her before extending his hand out to help out the girl. The girl pushed away his hand and got up herself and stalked up the stairs. The boy wasn't about to let up; he caught up with her up the stairs as he tried to speak to her.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. Sorry that you ran into my back when I stopped walking up the stairs." He said, trying to apologize to the girl that he had cause to fall on her back and face-palm the floor. The girl just glared at him angrily only to stop midway when he actually looked sincere… before he flashed a grin. Growling, the girl continued on inside the school and headed where the assembly was being held with the boy following her.

Nier looked at Shinigami-sama with a curious look as he did the same to Nier. Giving a shrug, Nier waved goodbye to Shinigami-sama and headed inside as well to catch up to the two so he wouldn't be lost. Upon catching up with them, the trio noticed a floating woman floating slowly in their direction. She was reading a floating, red, and worn giant book in front of her. She had straight long pastel blue hair with bangs and on the tall side of 5 feet and 9 inches. She had on a white long sleeved dress that was puffy at the skirt; that started to change color from white to blue, a blue apron on the skirt, and white flats. On her head surmounted an ice crown with very detailed features and in her hands held a white scepter that branched out when it reached the top before it started to twist one another to make a dome and inside the dome was a giant crystal.

"Whoa, are you a witch?" The boy called out with an impressed look on his face as the girl and Nier stood still, looking at the woman with interested eyes. The giant book in front of the lady floated down to barely show the lady's sharp pale blue eyes. The lady didn't answer as she continued to stare icily at the trio who disturbed her. The trio soon grew uneasy as the cold gaze seemed to stare into their souls. Nier shuddered before walking forward, noting the lady took a small involuntary float back.

"Do you happen to know where the assembly is being held at?" He asked nicely as he smiled slightly at the lady. The lady nodded before conjuring up a simple spell from the book in front of her. Soon enough, a small light erupted from her open palm and a single tendril shot out before leading to where the assembly was at. The trio stared, slightly amazed before looking at the witch only to see her floating away.

"Well that just went great." The girl mumbled causing the boy following her to chuckle before the trio started to follow the tendril that slowly started to disappear.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Amusing:** As you can see only a few OCs, six at most, are in here. But do not fret, it is only part one! Part two will most likely have most of the OCs in there making their appearance one way or the other. However, the villains/kishins are most likely not going to appear until later on in the chapters. So I hope you guys don't mind! But anyway, please review and tell me if I did a good job on portraying the characters I did first! Please and thank you! R&R!


End file.
